Mideastern Crisis
The Mideastern Crisis commonly referred to as either The Mideastern War or The Middle East Conflict was a conflict that took place from September 25th, 2012 to June 1st of 2013, that resulted in the major national collapse of both the Middle East, and the world powers. The outcome of the war was never decided, due to both the United Mideastern Powers failing to eliminate the Western nations from its nations, and the United Nations, failing to protect the oil wells and resource mines located throughout the mine areas of the Middle East. It was eventually discovered by the year 2014, that the war was declared unknown, as no one was ever able to figure out who won the conflict. ''Prior to the Events In the summer of 2010 nations of the Middle East Iraq Afghanistan Syria and Pakistan were able to form together an alliance in hopes of sparking the new economic recovery movement in order to prevent most of their countries of falling victim to westernize Nations by early 2015 Iran and Syria also join the movement which eventually allowed the nation to establish themselves at the United Middle Eastern Powers by early 2012. in an immediate response the United Nation send peacekeepers in hopes of negotiating a truths with the mid-eastern Powers but the negotiations flopped when their helicopter was shot now tensions eventually wrote when the United States by September 23rd United Nations declared war on the Eastern Powers after the mid-eastern powers given to Blitz most of the areas controlled under the United Nations thereby destroying most of its military units in the countries of Iraq Afghanistan and eventually Syria the war would have been cheering Saudi Arabia to the point that most of the United Nations would have to hold the ocean until reinforcements can arrive. The War despite early victories conducted by the you emps United Nations were able to respond with counter attacks against Syria mostly focusing its larger forces in the defense of Saudi Arabia. After Holding Out for two and a half months the United Nations was able to counter attack and force the umps back across the borders into Iraq and Syria eventually invading one of the most things nations of the whole conflict. by November of 2012 the United Nations were able to successfully conquer Iraq and Iran along with the half of the nation of Afghanistan. However as far as early 2013 the Mideastern Powers eventually tried to get more support and aid from Russia, but the destruction of an Airfield in northeastern Afghanistan this to be ineffective as this was the only way of allowing Russia to deliver Airborne reinforcements. After eventually securing the city of raqqa in Syria um Powers were think she cornered and encircled in the town of Bouga located on the Syrian Iraq Border we're a bit for a major standoff took place in the town of Boca. despite holding their ground for multiple months on June 3rd of 2013 the United Nations began a heavy artillery barrage of the entire region, reducing the ruins of Bouga into a fiery Inferno I which unknown to them the town stood on a huge oil well which caused the chain reaction that desecrated the whole region it's spread throughout the rest of the nations of Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Iran, Pakistan, Syria and Afghanistan. Aftermath following the siege of Bouga sod United Nations what eventually end up into an economic crisis following the destruction of the town which unknown to the NATO forces and the rest of the United Nations that the town reside on the biggest oil well in the Middle East the destruction of the Town eventually left the entire Middle Eastern continent without oil eventually forcing most of the countries around Syria Afghanistan Pakistan and Iran to abandon their home Nations and enter or Israel. This war would eventually cause one of the biggest economic disasters in the history of planet Earth as the United Nations by this point would eventually turn against each other for years later beginning Another World War. as an outcome to the mid-eastern War the major Victor on the outcome was never decided as the United Middle Eastern nations the United Mideastern Powers, were never Victorious and succeeding their goals and the United Nations were unable to save the oil supplies which resulted in the economic crisis as a matter of fact that it was leaders who authorized the bombardment of the final stand of the enemy and cause the destruction of the Middle East as of 2024 it was still undecided on who won the mid-eastern crisis and has been eventually decided and declared Unknown by the year 2014. Trivia'' Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Mideastern Crisis Era Category:Mideastern Crisis Category:Engagements of the Mideastern Crisis Category:Wars